Seul
by Lyla0i
Summary: Drago rentre chez lui ce soir-là. Ses yeux tombent sur la grande cage vide de son hibou et il bascule dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémore tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis deux ans, tous les choix qui l'ont amenés à cette solitude.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un petit OS un peu triste, je ne pense pas en faire de suite, sauf si vous la sollicitez.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Homophobes rebroussez chemin !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tu viens de rentrer de son boulot, dans un grand appartement vide. Tu t'installe dans ton canapé et allume ta télévision. Tu as pris goût à cet objet moldu, le bruit qu'il fait remplis le silence de l'appartement. Tu lève les yeux vers la grande cage vide, toujours suspendue au dessus du téléviseur et te sens basculer dans tes souvenirs et dans ta solitude. Presque deux ans auparavant, Drago s'était séparé de son ex-copain, un Serpentard avec qui il était resté deux ans et demi mais qui se moquait de lui. C'était à la rentrée de sa dernière année à Poudlard, le mage noir était mort durant l'été, ça l'avait fait prendre du recul sur sa vie. Il avait, entre autres décidé de ne pas sacrifier sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre comme ses parents avaient pu le faire, il voulait être complètement libre. Il décida de partir en voyage à la fin de l'année et ce pour plusieurs mois. En attendant, il ne voulait pas se réengager avec quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas renoncer au sexe. Il avait eu des plans cul et des plans d'un soir pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'au jour où tous les septièmes années avaient fait une fête commune le jour des vacances de février. Ce soir-là, il avait eut la surprise d'être invité à danser par Potter. Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la nuit, et Drago réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire sans lendemain avec lui, il voulait plus, une vrai histoire, mais il n'osait pas faire le pas décisif vers lui, il ne savait plus comment faire. Au moment de se séparer, Harry s'était penché vers lui et lui avait volé un baisé. Puis il s'était reculé un avait demandé « non ? » le blond avait simplement répondu « si » avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres du Survivant. Après quelques minutes de bécotage, Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit et Drago, choqué que le brun ne veuille pas plus lui avait demandé « tu compte me laisser comme ça ? » Le brun avait sourit et avait proposé qu'ils mangent ensemble le lendemain à Pré-au-Lard…

Drago, tu souris dans ta solitude en te souvenant de ce moment. Il s'était senti comme lors de ses premiers amours. Des papillons dans le ventre, beaucoup d'excitation, il avait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Les suivantes aussi d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pourquoi Harry n'avait pas encore voulu de sexe avec lui, d'habitude ça allait assez vite, les mecs lui sautaient dessus après quelques heures, quelques jours au maximum. Là, il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de commencer à passer à l'acte et Harry n'en prenait jamais l'initiative. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il savait qu'Harry avait déjà des petits amis avant et quelques relations sexuelles, bien que beaucoup moins que lui. Drago avait voulu rassurer le brun, lui disant que ça n'était pas important pour lui, le laissant le pénétrer, mais le stresse de son petit copain s'était tout de même ressentis dans leurs premiers rapports. Leur idylle dura quatre mois. Quatre mois durant lesquels, tous deux voyaient la date de départ en voyage de Drago approcher et aucun d'entre eux ne parlait de sentiments ou d'avenir. Ils voyaient juste cette épreuve à passer pour leur couple, une épreuve qui les ferait se rapprocher ou s'éloigner.

Durant le voyage, l'idée de se voir en transplanant était exclue. Le décalage horaire était trop important et Drago allait se déplacer trop régulièrement et serait au milieu de moldu. Il avait décidé de se passer au maximum de la magie pendant son trip pour en profiter au maximum. Durant quatre mois, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient parlé que part hibou, n'ayant des nouvelles que tous les trois ou quatre jours. Drago avait souffert de cet éloignement, Harry lui manquait. Le blond s'était rendu compte à fur et à mesure des jours sans lui, qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux du brun. Il essayait de lui donner des marques d'affections dans ses lettres mais Harry ne les relevait pas et n'y répondait pas. Il avait fallu que Drago attende trois mois pour que l'homme de ses rêves commence à lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils se retrouvèrent au bout des quatre mois. La situation avait bien changée pour Harry, il avait trouvé un travail et avait emménager dans un petit appartement par contre du point de vue personnel rien n'avait changé, il ne parlait toujours pas de sentiments et ne prenait toujours pas les initiatives niveau sexuel. Drago souffrit de ne pas savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques et souffrit aussi d'une grande frustration sexuelle, il ne se sentait pas comblé mais espérait qu'Harry finirait par se laisser aller avec lui. Mais le temps passait et rien ne changeait chez le brun, l'ancien Serpentard décida alors de ne plus compter sur lui, il chercha du travail dans le monde entier, décidant de penser à lui avant de penser à son couple. A partit de ce moment-là il sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui-même si le brun disait que non.

Drago trouva finalement un travail, une boite qui cherchait un aide labo pour préparer des potions de soins. Ce n'était pas le travail de ses rêves mais c'était un début. Par contre, ce travail se trouvait sur un autre continent, le décalage horaire était tellement important que les deux jeunes hommes ne pourraient pas continuer d'habiter ensemble, l'un serait au travail pendant que l'autre dormirait. Harry continuait de s'éloigner de lui, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait des sentiments pour lui. La veille du départ de Drago, le jeune Potter pris l'initiative de faire l'amour à Drago, celui-ci se mit à espérer que les choses commencent à changer… ce fut le cas mais pas comme il l'avait espéré. Une semaine après son départ, Harry transplana sur son lieu de travail, avec les affaires du blond qui étaient restées chez lui et le quitta lui disant qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Ensuite il ne donna plus de nouvelles. Drago, tu sors de tes souvenirs et regarde à nouveau la cage vide. Cette cage te rappelles toute ta solitude, toute l'absence d'Harry. Cela faisait maintenant sept mois que vous êtes séparés mais ça te fais toujours aussi mal.

Durant les six mois qu'il avait passé dans le labo, il avait fait de grosses horaires, travaillant presque soixante heures par semaine, ne rentrant chez lui que pour s'occuper de son hibou et dormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à rencontrer du monde, ses horaires et son état de fatigue l'en empêchaient. Il venait de changer d'emplois, changer de ville mais il restait toujours aussi éloigné de son ex. Nouveau professeur en potions, il avait à nouveau des horaires normales, ne travaillant que 35 heures par semaine. Il avait du temps pour penser et pour ressentir la douleur dans son cœur provoquée par l'absence d'Harry.

La veille, son hibou était mort de vieillesse, ce hibou était son dernier lien affectif stable, le seul qui avait toujours été là. Et à ce jour, il n'était plus là et Drago était seul. Tu te sens seul et tu es seul, tu rentre seul le soir chez toi, tu passe ta soirée seul, tu dors seul et tu te lève seul…

**Réactions ? reviews ? **

**Lylaï**


End file.
